


Reading

by wannabuyahotcat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Bittersweet, Dadster, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabuyahotcat/pseuds/wannabuyahotcat
Summary: A short drabble featuring babybones Sans and Papyrus and homework reading. Cute ensues.





	Reading

“… WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SANS?”

Sans looked over his homework to his baby brother. The younger monster was barely tall enough to look over the tabletop on tip-toes, a pair of black eyes and a nasal-bone the only things Sans could see from his seat.

“hey papy. just reading. dad gave me extra homework cause i tried to sneak an extra cookie last night.”

The tiny skeleton’s brow bones came together, the only giveaway that he was frowning. “WELL, THAT WAS VERY, VERY NAUGHTY. DAD SAYS THAT.. THAT WE ONLY GET ONE COOKIE ‘CAUSE IF WE EAT TOO MANY SWEETS THEN OUR TEETH WILL ROT AND FALL OUT.. THAT’S  _BAD_!”

“yeah, that’s true.. you’re so cool, papy.”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus squealed. “CAN I SIT WITH YOU WHILE YOU R-READ, BIG BROTHER?”

“heh, sure.”

The five year old nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to sit up with his brother, the diminutive 10 year old moving over on his chair to make room. “careful, bro.”

“I AM  _VERY_  CAREFUL!” The younger snapped, Sans giggling as he crawled up onto his lap.

“i know you are, i just worry. i’m your big brother, it’s my job.”

Going back to his book, he once again began to read. The material itself was pretty boring. Monster biology.

“… BROTHER?”

“yeah?”

“WHY AREN’T YOU READING?”

Sans looked down at the small skeleton in his lap. “oh, i am. i’m readin’ inside my head.”

Papyrus’ eye sockets glittered, his smile glowing. “Y-YOU CAN DO THAT? WOWIE!”

Sans snorted, remembering that his younger sibling was only just learning to read himself. “yep, it’s like readin’ yourself a book, but you don’t say anythin’ out loud. you can year your own voice in your head.”

“THAT SOUNDS VERY HARD.. CAN YOU READ TO ME INSTEAD?”

“i dunno, pap. this is borin’, big kid stuff. might put you to sleep.”

Papyrus puffed up indignantly, his little arms crossed over his chest. “NO IT WONT! I CAN STAY AWAKE FOR A MIN.. HOU.. A LONG, LONG TIME!”

Sans chuckled to himself, going back to the start of the chapter. “suit yourself. ehem.. difference in species. there are many different species of monsters living in the underground. these can be divided into 3 main groups; animal, vegetable, and mineral. there are many monsters that fit into multiple categories, but for now we will keep things simple. the physical form of a monster’s dust is determined by their soul. for example, a rabbit monster is considered an animal, due to it’s physical form presenting with skin, fur, and an ability to regulate it’s body temperature-”

_*SNERK*_

Sans looked down from his book, only to see Papyrus with his head laid back against his chest, his eye sockets closed and his body limp.

“i told ya it would put you to sleep.. kinda makin’ me tired, too.. i guess a little nap wont hurt, huh pap?”

He pushed the book away, getting comfortable in the chair and holding his little brother tight so that neither would fall.

“night, pap. sweet dreams..”

***

“Sans? Sans have you finished with your re-  _Oh_!”

Gaster carefully walked into the room, trying not to make any noises that would wake them. The sight of his two boys dozing together at the kitchen table was too cute for words.

He bent down next to their chair, reaching up to pat them both gently on their tiny skulls as they slept.

“You two.. If only your mother was here to see you like this..”

The tall monster stood back up, ever so carefully picking the two boys up into his arms to take them to bed. They snoozed on, even after he had placed them down and tucked them in together. Their tiny breaths and snorts hitting him right in his soul as he beamed with indubitable pride.

  
  
Maybe he’d give them an extra cookie after dinner, anyway.


End file.
